Three years later
by Lightachu
Summary: Johnlock fluff.


Three years after-a fan fiction.  
'Sher...Sherlock Holmes,my best friend is dead.' John Watson kept reliving that meeting with his therapist,reliving the funeral,just him and mrs Hudson. A tear fell from his eye,after it hit the grave,he always visited Sherlocks' grave, John mumbled a sorry and started to walk away,he could feel someone watching him but when he looked he couldn't see anyone. Little did he know that Sherlock was watching. Sherlock watched as the small man walked away. Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone and dialled Johns number,he could see the little figure in the distance dig into his pocket,winching as his keys cut his hand,he finally got to the ringing phone, *unknown number* appeared on the screen, John clicked answer putting the phone to his ear,  
"Hello? Anyone there? Who is this?  
"I can hear you breathing" John said in a kind of annoyed but sad tone.  
Sherlock let out a sigh and hung up.  
He did this occasionally just to hear Johns voice,to make sure he sounded the same,before he hung up he could hear a slight tremor while John was talking this was normal ever since he faked his death.

John stumbled into the flat,it smelt the same as when Sherlock was around,Tobacco and strangely baby powder. John had left everything as it was, apart from now he sleeps in Sherlocks bedroom,because it smells of him. He went into the kitchen to make some tea,he actually missed the randoms heads and thumbs in the fridge he thought while getting the milk, 'it's going to be a dull night' he said aloud to himself, he sat in sherlocks chair,knowing that he would hate it,John giggled to himself. The smile that was etched his face didn't last for long,it felt wrong smiling without Sherlock being there,like he couldn't be happy without him. John started to burst into tears,thinking about the first time he met Sherlock and how fantastic he was,he dug into the jacket pocket that was hung over the arm of the chair and pulled out a bottle of pills that his therapist gave him,he opened the bottle and poured the whole bottle out onto the coffee table in front of him, he took two which was his usual prescription. Now John is a medical man,he knows what's right and wrong medically,but his knowledge went out of the window,through blurred eyes he started to take pill after pill after pill. He knew it was wrong but it would be the only way to see Sherlock again. Soon,he had cleared the table of all the pills,he felt somewhat dizzy and woozy, he tried to stand up get some water but collapsed on the floor,before his eyes could close fully the door to the flat swung open with immense force,'John?!' It was Sherlock,John muttered 'Am I dead?' And Sherlock to hide the fact agreed with him, 'yes,John you are dead,it's so good to see you,but you shouldn't have,just because my life had to end,doesn't mean yours has to also.' He said kissing the dazed man on the head. John responded by saying 'Sherlock,I don't have a life when you're not around...' His sentence trailed off and the doctor passed out. Sherlock knew he must act fast,he dragged John to the bathroom,carried him into the shower,and switched it on, he held the doctor as he was putting his own fingers down Johns throat to try and make him throw up the pills,the cold shower was to make him wake up... John started to cough and splutter, and then threw up. 'At least he's awake now' Sherlock laid John down,on his side in the bath,pointed the shower at his face and quickly left the flat. John was regaining consciousness,just barely energy was left in him to see the flare of sherlocks coat leave the flat,but John let out a moan and passed out again.

Sherlock was running down the street,digging into his coat an pulling out his phone,he pressed 7 on his speed dial,at the other end the was a very angry sounding lestarde,' whoever this is I will find you and hurt you so badly,I was eating!'  
' lestrade it's me,there's no time explain,it's John can you please call an ambulance?' Sherlock said rushedly  
There was a sort pause.  
'Okay,I'll call and get on over there now,what are doing Sherlock?!'  
' I'm going,John will be in more danger if I stay.  
'Sherlock,come on explain!'  
'No,lestarde I can't,John needs the ambulance.'  
Sherlock hung up before Lestrade could say anything else.  
Before he knew it he could hear the sirens in the distance,he was standing at his own grave. It was actually a nice headstone that bared his name in gold lettering. 'John must of picked it out' Sherlock thought to himself,he reached into his massive dark coat,pulling out a letter that had Johns name on it in sherlocks swroll that Sherlock likes to class as handwriting. He kissed the letter,and placed it under a pebble on top of the grave. He knew John would be here soon,so this was the best place too leave it. The contesne was only for johns eyes. After a few minutes,Sherlock wiped a tear from his face and then quickly left.

Two weeks had past,John had been getting nothing else to eat but jelly,it's the only thing he likes in the hospital. 'Everyone thinks I'm mad,I'm not mad ,am I mad?,no I'm not mad,maybe I am mad,Sherlock,I need you,come  
Home.' John muttered while pushing the last piece of jelly around the plate. He pulled a letter from underneath his pillow,lestrade give it to him a week ago,Seeing as John couldn't go get it himself. He didn't dare open it until now.  
He ate his piece of jelly placed the plate on the bedside table,got out of bed,slid himself into the wheelchair and rolled himself to a window,he stared at the rain on window and opened the letter,  
"Dear John,  
I know you believe that I am dead,but alas I am not,I had to fake my death to,protect you. Moriarty had guns on all of you, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade. You. And he would call them off,if I killed myself,so I did,I know I always say caring isn't an advantage,but I was lying,because I think I could possibly love you,John Watson. I don't really understand love in its physical sense but,Id like to think you could teach me,one day will shall be together again,maybe in a week,a month? I've just got make sure it's save before I see you again. You were right,you know? Never stop praying for your miracle. "  
John put down the letter,folded it up and placed it back in side the scrawl covered envelope. He gently placed it into his lap,and started to cry.  
"Sherlock,you total dick." He said out loud,staring into the window." Why did you do that,I'm not that important,I had fulfilled my life,I met you and I was at peace."John said with a lump in his throat,suddenly, the hospital room door opened,  
"you're important to me."

John spun around,the wheels on the chair squeaking, "Sherlock?, wha-what are you doing?"  
"John,we've not got any time."  
"Sherlock?!"  
"I'm sorry,we've got to go!"  
The army doctor understood,and used all the energy he had to push himself out of the room. After John got through the door,Sherlock grabbed the handles of Johns' wheelchair,and dashed out of the hospital.  
"Will you now please tell me what's so important you had to drag me out of the hospital?!" John yelled,with the lump still in his throat,he wanted to hug Sherlock, and also probably punch him too.  
"Right,remember in the letter when I said I had to make sure it was save before I came and saw you?" Sherlock said rather briskly  
"Oh,you mean the letter I've just read, because I couldn't bring myself to read it? Yeah,I remember." Said John,sarcastically and to right too. Sherlock had been alive for three years,and hadn't even thought to give him any sign until now.  
"Yes that one." Sherlock said not noticing the sarcasm in johns voice.  
" I lied,it's not safe I just needed too see you."  
John looked at the rather broken detective," what, what was so important that you needed to risk your safety and non the less mine?!" John was getting annoyed by this point. Sherlock was making less sense that any other time before.  
"I needed to give you something."  
John thought better than snapping back at Sherlock," what?" He asked calmly.  
The detective got on his knees,so he was a Johns level and kissed him.  
John was confused,he didn't know why he had sudden butterflies when their lips met. John kissed Sherlock back," what the hell?" John thought,"if anything was gonna happened now, nothing would top this"  
They pulled away,Sherlock was slightly red,Sherlock had literally taken Johns breath away.  
"Not good?" Sherlock asked.  
John whispered back with a simple "brilliant."  
Sherlock coughed," erm,yes. quite."

Chat Conversation End

Three years after-a fan fiction.  
'Sher...Sherlock Holmes,my best friend is dead.' John Watson kept reliving that meeting with his therapist,reliving the funeral,just him and mrs Hudson. A tear fell from his eye,after it hit the grave,he always visited Sherlocks' grave, John mumbled a sorry and started to walk away,he could feel someone watching him but when he looked he couldn't see anyone. Little did he know that Sherlock was watching. Sherlock watched as the small man walked away. Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone and dialled Johns number,he could see the little figure in the distance dig into his pocket,winching as his keys cut his hand,he finally got to the ringing phone, *unknown number* appeared on the screen, John clicked answer putting the phone to his ear,  
"Hello? Anyone there? Who is this?  
"I can hear you breathing" John said in a kind of annoyed but sad tone.  
Sherlock let out a sigh and hung up.  
He did this occasionally just to hear Johns voice,to make sure he sounded the same,before he hung up he could hear a slight tremor while John was talking this was normal ever since he faked his death.

John stumbled into the flat,it smelt the same as when Sherlock was around,Tobacco and strangely baby powder. John had left everything as it was, apart from now he sleeps in Sherlocks bedroom,because it smells of him. He went into the kitchen to make some tea,he actually missed the randoms heads and thumbs in the fridge he thought while getting the milk, 'it's going to be a dull night' he said aloud to himself, he sat in sherlocks chair,knowing that he would hate it,John giggled to himself. The smile that was etched his face didn't last for long,it felt wrong smiling without Sherlock being there,like he couldn't be happy without him. John started to burst into tears,thinking about the first time he met Sherlock and how fantastic he was,he dug into the jacket pocket that was hung over the arm of the chair and pulled out a bottle of pills that his therapist gave him,he opened the bottle and poured the whole bottle out onto the coffee table in front of him, he took two which was his usual prescription. Now John is a medical man,he knows what's right and wrong medically,but his knowledge went out of the window,through blurred eyes he started to take pill after pill after pill. He knew it was wrong but it would be the only way to see Sherlock again. Soon,he had cleared the table of all the pills,he felt somewhat dizzy and woozy, he tried to stand up get some water but collapsed on the floor,before his eyes could close fully the door to the flat swung open with immense force,'John?!' It was Sherlock,John muttered 'Am I dead?' And Sherlock to hide the fact agreed with him, 'yes,John you are dead,it's so good to see you,but you shouldn't have,just because my life had to end,doesn't mean yours has to also.' He said kissing the dazed man on the head. John responded by saying 'Sherlock,I don't have a life when you're not around...' His sentence trailed off and the doctor passed out. Sherlock knew he must act fast,he dragged John to the bathroom,carried him into the shower,and switched it on, he held the doctor as he was putting his own fingers down Johns throat to try and make him throw up the pills,the cold shower was to make him wake up... John started to cough and splutter, and then threw up. 'At least he's awake now' Sherlock laid John down,on his side in the bath,pointed the shower at his face and quickly left the flat. John was regaining consciousness,just barely energy was left in him to see the flare of sherlocks coat leave the flat,but John let out a moan and passed out again.

Sherlock was running down the street,digging into his coat an pulling out his phone,he pressed 7 on his speed dial,at the other end the was a very angry sounding lestarde,' whoever this is I will find you and hurt you so badly,I was eating!'  
' lestrade it's me,there's no time explain,it's John can you please call an ambulance?' Sherlock said rushedly  
There was a sort pause.  
'Okay,I'll call and get on over there now,what are doing Sherlock?!'  
' I'm going,John will be in more danger if I stay.  
'Sherlock,come on explain!'  
'No,lestarde I can't,John needs the ambulance.'  
Sherlock hung up before Lestrade could say anything else.  
Before he knew it he could hear the sirens in the distance,he was standing at his own grave. It was actually a nice headstone that bared his name in gold lettering. 'John must of picked it out' Sherlock thought to himself,he reached into his massive dark coat,pulling out a letter that had Johns name on it in sherlocks swroll that Sherlock likes to class as handwriting. He kissed the letter,and placed it under a pebble on top of the grave. He knew John would be here soon,so this was the best place too leave it. The contesne was only for johns eyes. After a few minutes,Sherlock wiped a tear from his face and then quickly left.

Two weeks had past,John had been getting nothing else to eat but jelly,it's the only thing he likes in the hospital. 'Everyone thinks I'm mad,I'm not mad ,am I mad?,no I'm not mad,maybe I am mad,Sherlock,I need you,come  
Home.' John muttered while pushing the last piece of jelly around the plate. He pulled a letter from underneath his pillow,lestrade give it to him a week ago,Seeing as John couldn't go get it himself. He didn't dare open it until now.  
He ate his piece of jelly placed the plate on the bedside table,got out of bed,slid himself into the wheelchair and rolled himself to a window,he stared at the rain on window and opened the letter,  
"Dear John,  
I know you believe that I am dead,but alas I am not,I had to fake my death to,protect you. Moriarty had guns on all of you, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade. You. And he would call them off,if I killed myself,so I did,I know I always say caring isn't an advantage,but I was lying,because I think I could possibly love you,John Watson. I don't really understand love in its physical sense but,Id like to think you could teach me,one day will shall be together again,maybe in a week,a month? I've just got make sure it's save before I see you again. You were right,you know? Never stop praying for your miracle. "  
John put down the letter,folded it up and placed it back in side the scrawl covered envelope. He gently placed it into his lap,and started to cry.  
"Sherlock,you total dick." He said out loud,staring into the window." Why did you do that,I'm not that important,I had fulfilled my life,I met you and I was at peace."John said with a lump in his throat,suddenly, the hospital room door opened,  
"you're important to me."

John spun around,the wheels on the chair squeaking, "Sherlock?, wha-what are you doing?"  
"John,we've not got any time."  
"Sherlock?!"  
"I'm sorry,we've got to go!"  
The army doctor understood,and used all the energy he had to push himself out of the room. After John got through the door,Sherlock grabbed the handles of Johns' wheelchair,and dashed out of the hospital.  
"Will you now please tell me what's so important you had to drag me out of the hospital?!" John yelled,with the lump still in his throat,he wanted to hug Sherlock, and also probably punch him too.  
"Right,remember in the letter when I said I had to make sure it was save before I came and saw you?" Sherlock said rather briskly  
"Oh,you mean the letter I've just read, because I couldn't bring myself to read it? Yeah,I remember." Said John,sarcastically and to right too. Sherlock had been alive for three years,and hadn't even thought to give him any sign until now.  
"Yes that one." Sherlock said not noticing the sarcasm in johns voice.  
" I lied,it's not safe I just needed too see you."  
John looked at the rather broken detective," what, what was so important that you needed to risk your safety and non the less mine?!" John was getting annoyed by this point. Sherlock was making less sense that any other time before.  
"I needed to give you something."  
John thought better than snapping back at Sherlock," what?" He asked calmly.  
The detective got on his knees,so he was a Johns level and kissed him.  
John was confused,he didn't know why he had sudden butterflies when their lips met. John kissed Sherlock back," what the hell?" John thought,"if anything was gonna happened now, nothing would top this"  
They pulled away,Sherlock was slightly red,Sherlock had literally taken Johns breath away.  
"Not good?" Sherlock asked.  
John whispered back with a simple "brilliant."  
Sherlock coughed," erm,yes. quite."


End file.
